Atavism (BTP)
Atavisms are manifestations of a Begotten's Horror that seep into the material world. Overview Atavisms can be thought of as "imprints" of the Horror in reality. It is not a physical transformation, but its effects take place nonetheless. As a result, perfectly ordinary hands leave devastating claw marks and objects break under tons of weight even though the person interacting with it seems to be perfectly human. Since the effect is entirely physical, Atavisms can not be used for mind manipulation (this is the purview of Nightmares). Exhibiting Atavisms is often a great relief for the Begotten, who see their Atavisms as extensions of their real self. In addition to aspects from their Horror, Begotten are also able to manifest conditions of their Lair through Atavisms. Again, the transition is not physical, but its effects are still felt. A Beast with a cramped, subterranean Lair, for example, might inflict feelings of claustrophobia amidst its targets. Such Atavisms are easier to use when the location of the Beast shares some similarity with its Lair. Atavisms become more and more powerful as Satiety drops, making the Horror more active and eager to interact with the world. Also, every time a Beast uses its Atavism, supernatural senses (like Auspex or Mage Sight) register the true form of the Beast superimposed over its physical shape. Official Abilities * Alien Allure , p. 123: Appear alluring and charming to onlookers. * Basilisk's Touch: Secrete a dangerous venom that can be inflicted with a touch. * Cyclopean Strength , p. 124: Lift weight many times your own. * Dragonfire: Exhale a gout of flame. * Eye of Heaven: Learn secret information about your target. * From the Shadows , p. 125: Move around unseen, although you can still be perceived by other senses. * Heart of the Ocean: Become amphibious or able to sense bodies of water. Satiety expenditure allows to corode material objects around you. * Infestation: Dissolve into a mass of insects or other non-vertebrae creatures that make up your Horror. * Limb from Limb , p. 126: Allows to tear flesh apart as if using great claws. * Looming Presence , p. 127: Appear to be bigger and stronger. * Marine Body : Become entirely prepared for underwater action. She may be an undine, a leviathan, or another sea monster in her truest form. * Mimir's Wisdom: Draw upon knowledge from your Horror. * Monster from the Deep , p. 128: Hold your target in an inescapable grasp or attack in a series of sweeping hits that throw your target of its feet. * Needs Must: Learn about an object that your target treasures most. * Relentless Hunter , p. 129: Ignore wound penalties. * Shadowed Soul: Expand your senses through areas of darkness. * Siren's Treacherous Song , p. 130: Alter your voice to mimic any noise you want * Sphinx's Eye: Eyes turn gold or some other strange tone, and often enlarge. The Beast becomes able to see into a target’s soul. For the Beast, this is invaluable. She sees phobias, hopes, dreams, goals, and other things she can exploit to feed her morbid hungers. * Storm-Lashed: Move unimpeded by weather conditions and unleash gusts of wind. * Titanic Blow , p. 131: Inflict devastating damage on structures by hitting them. * Titanic Charge: Become a colossus of sorts, sometimes stone, sometimes metal, sometimes simply massive, and charge forward, unable to be stopped. * Unbreakable: Become especially sturdy and tough to kill. * Wings of the Raptor , p. 132: Glide and soar through the air, as well as quickly climb any surface. References * [[BTP|'BTP']]: Beast: The Primordial Rulebook, p.17, 121-123 Category:Beast: The Primordial glossary